Patent document 1 suggests that a derivative wherein the 4-position of pyrimidine ring is substituted by an arylalkyloxy group has an antifungal or insecticidal activity. In addition, patent document 2 describes that a certain kind of pyrimidine derivative is useful as a pharmaceutical product. However, it contains no description relating to an insecticidal activity.